


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, F/M, I just learned dippin dots isn’t a tag and I’m sad, Pearlina, Wedding Fluff, slight agent 24
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marina and Pearl’s wedding is going to be the best wedding ever!They’re all working hard to make it work out great.But, of course, a lot of days and events in everyone’s life are weird and downright strange.This wedding is no exception.





	Mine

“WHY THE HELL IS CALLIE EATING ALL THE DIPPIN DOTS, GODDAMMIT?!” Marina screeches to the Callie laying down on the table. 

“CALLIE?! WHAT THE HELL?!” Marie screams at her turn. 

“I’m huuuungry! Can you blame a girl for a craving of dippin dots?” Callie answers with a mouth full of the stuff. 

“Stop it!” Marina proceeds to_ literally drag Callie off the table. _

“Ow, what the hell?!” Callie groans in pain. 

“My wedding, my rules.” Marina answers in her cold, scary, death alluring tone. 

“Geez, chill Marina!” Pearl sighs while preparing the stand for the microphone. 

  


You know, Eight’s pretty excited for the wedding! She doesn’t actually _ know _ what a wedding is or does, but she just… _ goes along _with it. 

Marina _ requires _ a perfect wedding, and she will _ probably _kill for it. At least Three is there to supervise everything and be the Ultimate Bodyguard. 

  
  
  


***

  
  


[screech]

“Three why the fuck are you slacking off?! Go get the goddamned chairs!” 

“Marina, you _ really _need to chill out!” 

“NO! This is my perfect wedding and I’m not letting any loser ruin it!”

“Whatever..!” Pearl turns around and goes off the stage. 

  


“Hey, Marie?”

“Yeah, Four?” 

“Do you think Marina is taking things too-“

“DON’T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE, FOUR!” Marina says rather angrily over the microphone. 

“holy shit.” Four mutters, turning herself to face away from the stage. “I’m… going to help Three.”

“Sure, don’t get into a fight.”

“We won’t, Marie!”

  
  


“Hello, ex-adoptive relative!”

“Hello, problematic sibling.”

“Fuck you too, I guess!” Four huffs, but catches up with Three. 

“So, what do you think about all this?” Three asks with a small grin on her face. 

“It’s pretty nice! Marina’s kinda scary, but we better get used to it!” Four jokes. It really isn’t a joke. 

“True. I’m kind of scared for Eight, to be honest. I don’t know how she handles this stressful situation.”

“You’re always scared for her, slack off a bit!” 

“...You’re right. She’s 17, she can do stuff on her own.” Three looks down at the floor. 

“But how are you and her going?” Four asks quickly to dodge awkward silence. 

“She’s… having more nightmares. Probably stress catching up to her, idk.” 

“Ask her! You guys are _ super _close, she can’t even lie too!” Four pats Three’s shoulder. 

“I hate to agree with you, but you’re right. I just don’t want her to feel oppressed by me asking her to be true to herself and tell me everything, ya feel me?” 

“Yeah, I do. But we should talk another time. We need those chairs moved by the minute if you want to keep your blood!”

  
  


Behind her she can hear some swearing, but she really doesn’t pay attention. 

  
  
  


***

  
  


“Where’s the damned croissants?! Callie, I ordered you to get them!” Marina’s head is starting to hurt. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll go get them right now!” Callie apologizes and runs past the others. 

“Always gotta lead everything, huh Marina..?” She hums quietly to herself. 

  


Of course everything has to be perfect! It’s Marina everyone’s talking about! She _ is _ a perfectionist, but that doesn’t mean everyone can slack off, come on!

Pearl is exasperated by her, but she doesn’t care. Everything has to be in place for 4pm. It is…

  
  


Wait. 

  
  


It’s… 1pm. 

  
  


Well damn. 

  
  


Grab the fucking microphone. 

  
  


“Everyone, stop what you’re doing and take a break of an hour! Now!”

“Wh-why?” Pearl asks, very concerned for Marina’s unforeseen turn of events. 

“The wedding is in 3 hours, I accidentally messed up in my calculations. Everyone go take a break, but come back _ immediately _ before 2 pm or _ else. _”

“Or else what?” Eight asks in her naïve voice. 

“Death.”

“O-Oh, ok.”

  


Everyone scrambles out of the room pretty quickly. Marina really wonders why. 

While everyone is having their break, Marina will contact _ everyone _ she invited to tell them to come 20 minutes before the event. Not sooner, not later. 

  
  


“Marina, are you stressed..?” Pearl shyly asks. 

“Yeah… yeah I am.” Marina finally gives in and sighs. 

“You know, everyone _ will _ do what you tell them, right? No need to yell at them or get angry.” Pearl sits down next to her partner. “I _ know _ you’re stressed, but you _ really _need to chill. You’re scaring our friends away!”

“I...am?” 

“Of course not! It was a joke, ‘Rina!”

“But… am I really _ that _controlling..?” Marina starts to have tears in the corner of her eyes. 

“Well, yes, but actually no. You just need to relax, let the people do what they want and just _ sit back and relax. _”

“...You’re right, Pearl. I just…. I _ really _ want this day to be special, you know? For both me _ and _you.”

“Marina, this day _ is _special, just by itself! Don’t have to make it all fancy and shizz!”

“I hate to agree with you, but you’re right.” Marina laughs off the sadness. 

  


No

  


Today is _ not _ the day to be sad. Any other day is ok, but not _ today. _

  


“Well, I’m going to call some people now. Enjoy your break, Pearlie! I love you.” Marina gets up and gives Pearl a small kiss on the cheek. 

  


This day is going to be _ perfect. _

  
  


——————————————————

  
  


What are they going to do in 2 hours? Nothing could be really done to actually kill the time. 

Not Turf war because they’d get dirty, not agent work for the same reason, no video games because it would end in violence (except if Four and Three wouldn’t play), so what _ would _they do?

So, because the venue was located in Four and Three’s hometown, the group (consisting of Callie, Marie, Three, Four and Eight) decided to talk a big walk and see the lovely small town. 

  
  


“So, where did you two grow up?” Callie asks, walking next to her cousin. 

“Well, _ I _grew up in this house! Three got adopted about a month after she was born, as much as I know.” Four quickly answers before her sibling does. 

“Rectification: a week.” Three corrects saltly. 

“Anyway, her and I would play around in this park. Once I almost got hit by a car and my mom was _ super _angry!”

“How did you _ ‘almost’ _get hit by a car?” Eight asks, worry in her eyes. 

“Um-“ Three goes to answer, but Four cuts her off. 

“THREE PUSHED ME!”

“I DID _ NOT. _” 

“You _ did! _”

“Not!”

“Alright, that’s enough.” Marie walks just in between them to avoid anymore conflict. 

  


They walk and make a little small talk. Roxxane is the one talking more, but Three slips in a few anecdotes as well. 

  


“Hey Eight, do _ you _remember anything about your past?” Callie suddenly turns to her. 

“Um… I remember small things like a blue butterfly I always saw, but not anything under the age of 5, no. I’m sorry I’m not interesting enough.” Eight laughs nervously at the end of her sentence. 

“_ God _ I want to make the person who did this to you _ pay. _” Three looks absolutely serious and her tone is straightforward, enough to scare anyone in the little group. 

“It’s fine, Agent 3. I really don’t want to remember the bad things.”

“I-“

“No. The next thing you know, you’re going to blame yourself. I know you, Three.”

“S-Shut up.”

“Sure.” Eight shrugs and turn to Callie. “And you?”

“Oh yeah! I always played with Marie! I remember that one time I pushed her in the mud and mother was _ so _mad…” Callie and Marie laugh. 

“I don’t and will never forgive you for ruining my perfect kimono. It was green with pink flowers and I loved it. Curse you!” Marie turns to Callie and shakes her by her shoulders. They all laugh for a while. 

  
  


Man, today was very relaxed, actually. No one looks nervous, just happiness. 

Eight just _ hopes _ that no one will ruin this perfect day. 

She actually hopes herself to have an amazing day like this. 

  
  


“Hey, Inkopolis to Eight!” Three waves a hand in front of Eight’s face. 

“I’m sorry, I drifted off!”

“We’re used to it, thanks to Four.” Marie shrugs and nudges her partner with her elbow. 

“Damn, that wasn’t nice.” Four shot a glare at Marie, but she has a huge grin on her face. 

“I know, I’m super mean and I bully people. Shame on me.”

“Fuck you Marie for all the times you bullied me.” Three starts to sprint before Marie can catch up to her. She loses, obviously. 

  


Marie is now tugging on Three’s tentacles, a knee on her back to immobilize her and her body to further make it impossible for the other to move. 

A bit much, she might add. 

  
  


“Ow, OW! Stop it, you’re gonna ruin my suit, dammit!” 

“Oh shit didn’t think about that, sorry. Get up, we’ll have a rematch tomorrow.” Marie hit behind Agent 3’s head as a tease. 

“YOU KNOW THAT'S WHERE I GOT HIT, YOU-“

“Yes. Stop whining like a little bitch and let’s go.” Marie cuts through the other’s words, like a hot, sharp knife. 

Three looks stunned, but Four is laughing. Eight can’t help but let escape a giggle. 

  
  


——————————————————

  
  


“WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SUIT, THREE!!??” Marina screeches while running to her. 

“Fight with Marie, why do you ask?”

“Cod, you’re gonna have to wash that thing **now**!” Marina basically tries to take the suit, but Three stops her. 

“What the _ hell _do you think you’re doing?! I’m going to get it off by myself, thank you!”

“Oh- I’m so sorry! I’m getting too carried away!”

“It’s fine, Marina.”

  
  


Both of them exit the room, leaving Eight, Four and Callie

Four is texting, Callie is taking a phone call and Eight is… standing there. 

  


Pathetic, she should get herself useful. 

  


She walks around, seeing all the Off The Hook flyers. Diverse, but with the same two colours; pink and turquoise. 

The tables have a white cloth-

WHY IS SHE LOOKING AT THE COLOUR OF THE TABLE, SHE REALLY _ IS _BORED. 

  


She can hear people outside the door. Probably fans who are trying to get in _ an hour _before the wedding. At least Agent 3 is there as the bodyguard. 

Eight absolutely doesn’t know what to do. There’s nothing to do when half the people you know are either busy or nowhere to be seen. 

  


“Hey, Eight!” Four calls, making her jump. 

“Yes?”

“I heard you’ve been having a lot more nightmares lately, you good?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Just… been thinking about some stuff.”

“What _ kind _of stuff, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Um… how do I say this. Uh, I’ve been thinking about the wedding, my future in Inkopolis, agent work, Kamabo, all that stuff.”

“And not a person in particular..?” Four winks. 

“No…?”

“Are you _ sure _..?”

“Well, _ maybe _you and Three, why?”

“Oh, nothing, nothing.”

“Sure…”

“Anyway, Three wants me outside cuz the crowd’s gettin’ feisty. See ya, Eight!”

“See you!”

  
  


Now she actually wonders, _ why _ would Agent 4 ask those questions? They aren’t very… _ casual, _to say the least. 

But, what does she know. She’s just another Octoling. 

  
  


——————————————————

  
  


Marina is, of course, all up on Three. She speaks, but Agent 3 learned in school the method of listening, but not caring. So, she hears the person talk, but doesn’t understand what they’re saying. Very useful in some cases. 

Marina lets her go and she goes to do her job again; guarding the entrance to not let some crazy ass fans in the room. 

She’s good at doing that. Intimidating voice, figure, words, anything to make the person change their mind. 

But only two people can intimidate _ her. _ Tartar and a little bit Octavio. She could _ never _confront Tartar, unless any of the splatoon was in danger, of course. Octavio is less intimidating. Sure he’s big, but she beat him before, she could beat him again, right?

  


_ Right? _

  
  


——————————————————

  
  


Eight hears some yelling outside the room. Probably Three arguing with a fan. But then, it got louder and more swearing was being thrown. 

  


Why does she have to _ always _calm the agent down…

  


She opens the door and

  
  


“MAKI?!” 

“Um… I think you got the wrong person, sorry. I’m Eight.”

“What did they do to you, my poor child? You’re… you‘re _ brainwashed _!”

“Actually” Marina speaks before the man can. “_ You _brainwashed us, Octavio.”

  
  


_ Octavio _

  


_ It seems… familiar. _

  


_ Too familiar..? _

  
  


Agent 3 quickly put herself in front of Eight. 

  


“What do _ you _want, Agent 3? I thought our quarrel was over?!” Octavio retorts. 

“Fuck _ that. _ You come to the wedding, yeah I guess, but _ harassing Eight?! _ No fucking way. Touch any of them and you’re _ dead. _”

“Pfft, who says I’m going to hurt anyone? I’ve changed, A-“

“Don’t.”

“Agent 3. Don't cut me off. Anyway, it was Marina who invited me.”

“MARINA?!?” Three yells. 

“Yes, I did.” Marina sighs. “I forgive what he’s done. He was power hungry and everything went to his head.”

“Fuck _ this _shit, I’m out!” Four, who was previously watching the fight, turns around and walks in the room. 

“Why, just _ why _, did you invite him?” Three is starting to be impatient. 

“I _ forgive _ him. Don’t judge my choice of guests at my _ own _wedding.”

“Fair.”

“Anyway, can I come in..?” Octavio hesitantly asks. 

“...” Three hesitates, looks that Marina that nods, and gets out of the way. 

  


“Follow me, please.” Three grabs Eight’s wrist. 

  
  
  


This was going to be a very strange wedding. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
